


A Rather Odd Roommate

by Greeks vs Geeks (Wonderfullydepressedandlustful)



Series: Jasico fic dump [19]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, and has a tendency to start fires on accident, ghost au, jason gets a ghost roommate, leo and piper are good bros, leo is accident prone, nico is a ghost, nico is a sarcastic nerd, the apartment building they are living in has terrible luck, trying to solve a murder mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderfullydepressedandlustful/pseuds/Greeks%20vs%20Geeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason was 85% sure that his new apartment was haunted. Turns out he was right. Ghost AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rather Odd Roommate

Jason was 85% sure that his new apartment was haunted. Which is absurd, seeing that he checked several times to make sure that no one ever died in the apartment and that it was all clear. After all, the place was pretty cheap and Thalia had found it for him since he decided to move to New York with no planning beforehand. No matter how much of a pain his sister was, she wouldn’t let him stay in a haunted apartment. But it was hard to ignore the cold drafts, moved objects, and the occasional voice that he would hear whenever he did something stupid. None of this would be weird if he didn’t live alone. So he was pretty sure it was a ghost. Problem was, he didn’t know what to do with it.

“Is it like a poltergeist or demon?” Piper asked from the couch, a beer in her hand. Leo was fiddling with DVD player, most likely about to take it apart and make Jason pay for a Netflix account. Jason shrugged and leaned on his kitchen counter.

“Not really. I mean, sometimes it moves objects and I have to go search for them. The most it does is mock me when I do something stupid.” Jason answered. Leo scoffed, still intently focused on the DVD player.

“Stupid like-shit FIRE!” he called out, holding a now flaming player. Jason sighed and picked up the fire extinguisher from underneath the kitchen sink, where it was moved for situations like this. This many fires shouldn’t happen, but this is Leo we’re talking about. Walking over quickly, Jason sprayed the chemical foam. Leo was covered in it, again, but at least the fire was out.

 _“Wow, even your friends are idiots. He’s probably going to burn to building to the ground. Again.”_ A voice remarked, causing both Leo and Piper to jump. Jason just chuckled. Well, as least the ghost made fun of everyone. He expected one of them to ask him if that was the neighborhood specter that he was telling them about, but they were both staring at the doorway to his bedroom, fear in their eyes. Slowly, he turned to see a shimmery outline of a body. There in a silverish form was a boy no older than 17 in clothes out of an old gangster movie. The high waist slacks held up by suspenders and a white shirt tucked in only brought out the time difference. Despite that, Jason could tell that the boy was handsome, with long, wavy hair that curled at the edges and some of the darkest eyes he had ever seen.

“Ja-Jason? You didn’t tell us you could see him?” Piper managed to stutter out. The boy scrunched his nose up and walked over to the couch.

 _“Wait? You three can see me?”_ the boy asked, clearly confused. They all nodded. The boy tilted his head. _“Hm, that doesn’t usually happen. Most people barely hear me.”_

“Dude, I thought you were pulling our leg when you said that you had a ghost in your apartment.” Leo muttered, still holding the smoldering player. The boy looked at it with distaste, but said nothing. Jason shook his head.

“I thought I was just going crazy. I mean, we looked into the history of this entire apartment building and found nothing.” Jason answered back. The boy rolled his eyes and settled on the couch arm.

 _“Of course you didn’t. This apartment building isn’t where I died. The one where I did was burned to the ground. They built a new one, and then that one was demolished for health reasons. Finally, this one was built. It’s pretty nice compared to the other two.”_ The boy explained. Jason groaned. Of course he hadn’t looked into previous buildings that was built on this land.

“That makes so much sense and I am an idiot.” He whispered under his breath. The boy nodded.

_“Yes you are. I have never seen someone get electrocuted that much and I have been living in this place since the 40’s.”_

Piper snorted and sat back down. It was all sinking in now that they were talking to a ghost and Jason wasn’t making it up. “So who are you? And how did, you know….”

The boy raised his eyebrow. _“Died? I know I died, you don’t have to avoid the work. My name is Nico and I died in the fire that burned down the building because some idiot caused an electric shortage in his apartment that caught fire and spread to the rest of the building. This was mostly an immigrant neighborhood so no one was really trying to help.”_ There was silence for a while before Leo let out a low whistle.

“That sucks. And is slightly ironic seeing that I was messing with electricity and-”

 _“Yes I know. And almost became the 2nd idiot to burn down a building here. Good job.”_ Nico responded sarcastically. Jason nodded thoughtfully.

“So you just hang out here? I mean, I know that you have been here since the 40’s, but why don’t you try and move on?” Jason questioned. Nico looked away.

 _“I can’t for some reason. Something is stopping me. I don’t know what so I just hang around where my old apartment was and generally mess with the new tenants.”_ He explained, picking at the suspenders. They all nodded awkwardly. After a moment of silence, Jason cleared his throat.

“Well, now that I know you’re here and not a figment of my imagination, I guess we can just co-exist peacefully. I mean, you were here first, but I really do like the apartment.” Jason decided. Nico scoffed at him.

_“So you’re perfectly ok with living with a ghost that has been haunting this place for almost 80 years?”_

Jason shrugged. “I’ve had worse roommates.” There was a hum of agreement from the other two as the remembered Octavian during their college years. That wasn’t fun for anyone.

“And maybe Jason could help you figure out why you’re trapped here.” Piper chimed in. Nico looked at the trio in front of him and rolled his eyes.

_“Well, I suppose it wouldn’t be any different than what we have been doing for the past couple of weeks, except you would know it’s me.”_

Jason nodded. “So it’s settled. Now if you guys excuse me, I have to go sign up for Netflix because someone decided to set my DVD player on fire.”

“Bro, you know I didn’t mean too!” Leo started to whine to Jason, tugging on his arm and generally messing with the blonde as he sat down with his laptop. Piper shook her head.

“Idiots.”

_“Glad to know you agree.”_


End file.
